


Королева моего тела

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW Art, digital watercolour, just some good old-fashioned pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: I wanted to draw Anna pegging Geno, and I was doing that until my apple pencil died (possibly forever), so I had to use my finger to colour this, and....it was a struggle, but I hope you like it anyway.
Relationships: Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Королева моего тела

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I think my apple pencil has finally given up the ghost(( It won't charge and it won't connect to my iPad. Time for a new one, I suppose(((  
> Also damn this is the last time I digitally fingerpaint...I think I used the eraser more than I actually coloured anything because I had like....zero control. And I couldn't shade with my finger because NO PRESSURE SENSITIVITY.  
> In other news this is the first time I've drawn Anna from memory, and I'm happy with the way her lineart turned out) Her colour...not so much...I may have to recolour this one when I get a new apple pencil.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Dick, Extra Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164501) by [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps)




End file.
